


Трудный выбор

by CTEPX



Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [16]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action, Gen, Original Character(s), Space Opera, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTEPX/pseuds/CTEPX
Summary: Аннотация: Возрождённые Из Пепла встречаются с противником, искушённым в необычной стратегии и хитрой тактике. Верным воинам Императора предстоит побороть подразделения Альфа-Легиона или навсегда остаться втоптанными в пыль захолустного мира Сегментум Обскурус.
Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549822
Kudos: 1





	Трудный выбор

Краткий пересказ событий предыдущих рассказов  
Тридцать шестое тысячелетие. В одной из бесчисленных звёздных систем Сегментум Обскурус разгорается гражданская война. Брат идёт на брата. Капитул космического десанта Бледные Крестоносцы распадается на мельчайшие осколки. Выживших, под предводительством молодого сержанта Флориана Дескина, преследуют как еретиков ("Важный день").  
Инквизитор Бертран Капэти объявляет капитул отлучённым от света Императора, но оставляет верных Крестоносцев в живых.  
По приказу инквизитора космические десантники высаживаются на планете Либер-I, где пропал дознаватель Капэти. Крестоносцы встречаются в бою с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа. Победить удаётся только тогда, когда Флориан выпускает на волю одержимого демоном из личной свиты Капэти. Демонхост, по прозвищу Шакал, изгоняет Хранителя Секретов. Перед тем как исчезнуть, он обещает поквитаться и с Капэти.  
Крестоносцы не нашли дознавателя, но инквизитор не разочарован. В награду космические десантники получают отмеченный демонами мир и возможность начать всё сначала.  
Вскоре перед Флорианом, которого избрали магистром новообразованного капитула, встаёт важная задача. Бледные Крестоносцы отправляются в джунгли Либера-I, чтобы отыскать рекрутов среди диких племён ("Боги и звери"). Противником Бледных Крестоносцев становится некий Дух, а, может быть, и сама планета, назвавшаяся Ицамной. После болезненной проверки Ицамна отпускает космических десантников с миром. Бледные Крестоносцы начинают набирать кандидатов из местных жителей и узнавать новые подробности из истории планеты.  
Спустя два года Крестоносцы получают весточку от Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор присылает на Ицамну военных советников из Караула Смерти, а также техножрецов с органами и геносеменем неизвестного происхождения ("Необходимые жертвы").  
Командир Истребительной команды, капеллан-дознаватель Йеремия, рассказывает Флориану интересную весть. Шакал добрался до Капэти, но не смог убить своего старого тюремщика.  
Начинаются первые операции по преобразованию варваров дикого мира в Ангелов Смерти.  
Капитул переименовывают. Бледные Крестоносцы уходят в небытие, и появляются Возрождённые Из Пепла.  
Геносемя изменяет неофитов, и некоторые переживают это изменение не так, как на то рассчитывали магосы. Некоторые юноши сходят с ума, становятся опасными для себя и окружающих. Флориан тяжёло переживает смерти мальчиков, но ему приходится смириться, ведь Империум построен на крови мучеников.  
Когда капитул стал расти за счёт юношей диких племён появилась проблема с их экипировкой. Флориан Дескин решает разобраться с бедой при помощи тайных схронов Храмовой Горы. Возрождённые Из Пепла возвращаются на родину Бледных Крестоносцев и ищут на руинах крепости всё, что только может пригодится ("Охотники за сокровищами"). Но не они одни приходят в Новый Салим. На планету высаживаются войска вольного торговца Хью Сола. Охотники за сокровищами сталкиваются, и Возрождённые Из Пепла проливают первую кровь. Их трофеем становится корабль космического пирата. Кроме того, с Храмовой Горы увозят принадлежности для ремонта силовых доспехов и таинственную книгу магистра Бледных Крестоносцев, Жака Молье, которая как-то связана с его предсмертным проклятьем.  
Через год Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в крупной войне ("Обыкновенное мошенничество"). Ветераны сражений с космическими пиратами летят на планету Кимора-III. Орки напали на имперский мир и воинам-освободителям понадобилось подкрепление. Ангелы Смерти уничтожают космический скиталец чужаков и высаживаются на планету. Флориан Дескин вместе с командирами Астра Милитарум составляют план генерального сражения, но несмотря на усилия, орки побеждают. Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла погибает в бою.  
Однако эти события – всего лишь видение Флориана Дескина. Он увидел будущее и тут же решил исправить ошибки.  
Победа тяжело даётся имперским силам, но дело сделано. Можно отправляться на следующую войну.  
После блистательной победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор расследует сотрудничество властей планеты Цереб-IV c друкари ("Одиссея"). Агенты Бертрана проваливают задание. Правительство во главе с губернатором покидает Цереб на крейсере чужаков. Но пришельцам жизненно необходимо сеять ужас. Они уничтожают корабли, крепости и причалы на орбите планеты. Друкари не отступают даже при встрече с Ангелами Смерти.  
Абордаж и космический бой заканчиваются печально для Возрождённых, и магистру не остаётся ничего другого, как обратиться к проклятой книге Жака Молье. Флориан попадает в рабство демона магического фолианта. Магистр путешествует сквозь время и пространство и, в конце концов, освобождается. Флориан возвращается туда, откуда начал и приносит победу капитулу.  
Чтобы восстановить силы Возрождённые Из Пепла направляются обратно на Ицамну. Там они видят, что неизвестная боевая баржа атакует флот капитула и крепость-монастырь ("Вечный победитель"). Бертран Капэти освобождает Флориана Дескина из заключения и велит разобраться с бедой.   
Возрождённые Из Пепла десантируются на поле боя и сходятся с смертельной битве с бандой еретиков "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна".   
Берсерки превосходят верных Императору космических десантников числом и оснащением, но на помощь Возрождённым приходит сама планета. Ицамна присылает под стены Торна легион древовидных созданий. Общими усилиями предатели повержены, но победа окончательно истощает силы Возрождённых Из Пепла. Многие боевые братья и смертные слуги капитула мертвы, остальные искалечены. "Величие Терры" серьёзно повреждён, а команда вырезана. Гибели не избежали даже некоторые члены Караула Смерти.  
Помощь приходит, откуда её никто не ждал. Отколовшийся столетия назад Крестовый Поход Бледных Крестоносцев возвращается в Сегментум Обскурус, чтобы отыскать капитул-основатель ("Грехи отцов").  
Расследование приводит Крестоносцев на Ицамну. Там, узнав правду, космические десантники капитула-побратима решают оказать помощь обескровленным Возрождённым.  
Когда-то давно жители планеты Ицамна повстречали Ангелов Смерти не как освободителей, а как страшное напоминание о безжалостной погибели, напавшей на предков. Их сыновья стали не героями, отправленными на святую войну, а кровавой данью жестоким Богам.  
Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла не мог оставить подобный порядок как есть. Он отправляет в джунгли миссионеров, но даже помощь аборигенам не искореняет дикие предрассудки.  
Только посольству из выживших молодых воинов капитула удаётся убедить народ Ицамны в добрых намерениях Ангелов Смерти ("Сила слов").  
В то же время одно небольшое племя не явилось на встречу с богами. Руководитель миссионеров, Сэмюэль Хоук, собирает поисковый отряд, чтобы узнать, почему так произошло. На месте оказывается, что избежавший смерти на борту "Величия Терры" берсерк, по прозвищу Чёрная Борода, последовательно уничтожил множество туземцев. После столкновения с космическим десантником выживает лишь бывший вольный торговец, а ныне простой охотник, Акмир Элниш.  
Вместе с Сердцем Льва он одерживает победу над еретиком.  
В награду за уничтожения опасного убийцы Сердце Льва получает топор Флориана Дескина, а Акмир Элниш – право стать флотским офицером Возрождённых Из Пепла.  
Спустя десятилетие Возрождённые летят на Багник-II, родину Флориана Дескина. Там Бертран Капэти преследует неистребимый культ Колокола, но вместо разветвлённой секты находит пробуждающегося Великого Нечистого. Демоны и ожившие мертвецы разоряют столицу планеты ("Пир").   
Своевременное вмешательство космических десантников и сил Астра Милитарум мешает культу распространиться по всему имперскому миру. Однако для победы в битве магистру Возрождённых Их Пепла приходится прибегнуть к кровавому обряду.  
Флориан Дескин спасает от смерти дознавателя Морриган Д'Туиред, сдерживает чумную свору и ждёт подкреплений.  
Чумные легионы наносят ответный удар ("Во имя прощения"). Они отравляют предприятия по производству продуктов питания. Люди гибнут от отравления и оживают в качестве слуг Великого Нечистого. Наступает ночь оживших мертвецов. Количество принесённых в жертву демону измеряется десятками тысяч, и колдовские оковы рассыпаются прахом. Багник вновь приходит в настоящий мир, чтобы распространять заразу и порождать на свет мириады чудовищ.  
Союз космического десанта, ополчения, Астра Милитарум и явившихся на клич Флориана Серых Рыцарей не может справиться с мощью нечестивой твари. Лишь в последний миг перед триумфом Хаоса просыпаются дремавшие силы Копья Медлителя, реликвии подаренной Дескину Крестоносцами. Флориан задерживает Багника, а командир союзного ордена, Эллисон Грус, завершает обряд изгнания, начатый Серыми Рыцарями.  
Поиски "Кольца Дорна", артефакта Максима Фабба, знаменитого легионера Имперских Кулаков времён Ереси Гора, приводит капитул в мир под названием Кладовая ("Зов"). На поверхности планеты бушует война между Астра Милитарум и стальными легионами Железных Воинов. Заручившись поддержкой в лице Джорджа Паттона, бывшего генерала второй кадианской бронетанковой дивизии, и Вольного Клинка Уилла Брауберга, Возрождённые Из Пепла сокрушают врагов и находят артефакт.   
После этой скоротечной войны, капитул заключает договор о военном сотрудничестве с Домом Сепил, куда космические десантники возвращают останки погибшего рыцаря.  
Владельцем "Кольца Дорна"становится предводитель Крестоносцев, капеллан-секутор Эллисон Грус.  
Следующее приключение Возрождённых Из Пепла начинается с зова о помощи. Адептус Механикус мира-кузни Гот просят капитул отыскать пропавшее в Звёздах Упырей судно ("Ростки предательства").  
Космические десантники находят его в звёздной системе W-678. Они высаживаются в добывающем мире и противостоят ордам чужаков и океану психической мощи. Оказалось, что W-678-2 – разумная планета, как Ицамна. Возрождённые Из Пепла отступают перед неодолимым могуществом, и только самоотверженность ударной группы под предводительством Сердца Льва спасает положение.  
Флориан Дескин проводит нечестивый обряд и укрывает своего воспитанника от влияния безумного разума, чтобы тот нанёс последний удар.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла заключают выгодное соглашение с техножрецами, а Сердце Льва преисполняется гордостью за победу, которую, как он считает, принадлежит ему одному.  
В том же году Возрождённые Из Пепла возвращаются во владения Бледных Крестоносцев и берут управление над Бретанциной-III ("Ангел Смерти"). Народ феодального мира ликует возвращению защитников. Магистр космических десантников объявляет о проведении турниров и рассылает доверенных лиц во все крупные государства планеты. Самая большая неожиданность происходит в королевстве Куэс. В рыцарском турнире побеждает девушка, Энджел Грим.  
Флориан Дескин не прогоняет воительницу, несмотря на невозможность её перерождения в Ангела Смерти. Магистр видел Энджел во снах и уже приготовил для неё другую, но не менее важную роль в своих задумках.  
Действие переносится на планету под названием Портиспания – ещё один мир, которым когда-то управляли Бледные Крестоносцы.  
Туристическая поездка приводит молодого машиновидца Григория Агирша на океаническую платформу Инстум. Он здесь чтобы разузнать о судьбе пропавшего деда, но на беду находит только культ Дагона, древнего чудовища. Страшные мутанты собирались принести Григория в жертву, когда Возрождённые Из Пепла прерывают обряд. Капитул очищает от чужаков и культистов платформу и освобождает Григория.  
Вот только Ангелы Смерти даже не догадываются, что предки машиновидца тоже когда-то поклонялись Дагону, и зараза в крови парня со временем даст о себе знать.  
Кроме описанных выше событий магистр капитула внедрил в Ордо Еретикус собственного агента – победительницу одного из турниров Бретанцины-III, Энджел Грим. Теперь она служит дознавателем в свите Морриган Д'Туиред.

История капитула  
561.М36  
Начало пути  
Воины капитула [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] высаживаются на планете Либер-I, субсектор Данте, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники сражаются с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа и побеждают их.

562.М36  
Первые шаги  
Ангелы Смерти начинают набирать кандидатов на вступление в капитул из диких племён планеты Либер-I.

564.М36  
Смена имён  
Капитул [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] перестаёт существовать. Планета Либер-I меняет имя и становится Ицамной. Её оберегают космические десантники капитула Возрождённых Из Пепла.

570.М36  
Разведка боем  
Столкновение Возрождённых Из Пепла с пиратами на планете Новый Салим, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники разоряют ещё несколько баз и ремонтных верфей корсаров по всему Сегментум Обскурус.

571.М36  
Безупречные действия  
Возрождённые Из Пепла отправляются на планету Кимора-III, субсектор Гугопейр, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Ангелы Смерти разрушают космический скиталец орков. Вместе с кадийскими, иридийскими частями Астра Милитарум и силами планетарной обороны Астартес прекращают нашествие орков на имперский мир.  
После победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции инквизитора Ордо Еретикус Бертрана Капэти на планете Цереб-IV, субсектор Балдин, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Несмотря на значительные потери, космические десантники задерживают губернатора-предателя и побеждают кабал Сладкого Ножа.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла на борту линкора "Величие Терры" возвращаются на родину. Там они встречаются в смертельной схватке с бандой еретиков-предателей, известных под именем "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна". Падшие Ангелы Смерти побеждены, но крепость-монастырь капитула разорена, а самих Возрождённых осталось не больше, чем было на момент основания.

572.М36  
Неожиданная помощь  
На Ицамну прибывает посольство верного Императору ордена Крестоносцев. Ими руководит капеллан-секутор Эллисон Грус.   
Космические десантники вели расследование, чтобы найти капитул-основатель [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110]. После того, как Крестоносцы получают ответы на вопросы, Эллисон Грус связывается со своим командованием. Магистр капитула, Маргат де Крак, повелевает оказать поддержку Возрождённым до тех пор, пока они не восстановят силы.

573.М36  
Новые крылья.  
Вольный торговец и пират Акмир Элниш становится капитаном корабля "Межзвёздный Скиталец". Крейсер класса "Амбиция", выкрашенный в серый и оранжевый цвета, пополняет поредевший флот Возрождённых Из Пепла.

582.М36  
Пир во время чумы.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла преследуют культ Колокола на планете Багник-II, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Операция по зачистке перерастает во всеохватную войну, которая оканчивается титаническим противостоянием с Великим Нечистым по имени Багник. В ходе последней битвы столичный улей стёрт с лица земли, но чудовище повержено и заточено в незримой тюрьме.  
Губернатор спасённого мира, Жак Ламьер, переименовывает планету и проводит ряд значительных реформ с целью возродить довоенное величие Темницы Багника. Ко всему прочему, теперь планета – вассал Возрождённых Из Пепла, и капитул набирает на ней добровольцев.

583.М36  
Плут и торговка.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла направляются в путешествие, чтобы отыскать драгоценную реликвию - "Кольцо Дорна". Путь приводит их на планету под названием Кладовая. Оказывается, что археологическое открытие собираются совершить не только Возрождённые, но и войска Кузнеца Варпа Гоибния. С помощью старых и новых союзников из числа Астра Милитарум и Квестор Империалис Возрождённым Из Пепла удаётся сокрушить еретиков и завладеть артефактом.

Поиски и приобретения.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла отправляются в зловещие Звёзды Упырей, чтобы отыскать потерянный исследовательский корабль Адептус Механикус мира-кузни Гот. Поиски приводят космических десантников в недавно открытую звёздную систему W-678. Возрождённые Из Пепла приземляются на руинах шахтёрского поселения механикумов и пытаются отбиться от чужаков. Космические десантники терпят поражение, но воины, отбившиеся от отступающих частей, вырывают победу для капитула. Возрождённые Из Пепла заключают выгодное соглашение с техножрецами мира-кузни Гот.

Неудачная сделка.  
Войско Теней под руководством Даниэла Переса совершает налёт на космическую станцию "Ямайн", система Вестинд, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Возрождённые мстят за сорванную сделку между магосом Стером Хуссом и главой "Ямайна" Генри Морганом. Тогда погибли десять боевых братьев, и капитул безжалостно вырезает всех, кто имел хоть малейшее отношение к убийству.  
Однако сам Морган избегает охоты.

Собирая осколки.  
Капитул берёт руководство над Бретанциной-III, феодальным миром субсектора Бритоль, сектора Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Народ ликует, по всей планете проходят турниры на право вступить в ряды Небесного Воинства.

584-592.М36  
Позиционная война.  
Мир-кузня Гот объявляет созвездие Щитоносца своими владениями. Возрождённые Из Пепла, подразделения скитариев и других вооружённых сил механикумов отнимают у орков один мир за другим. Империя Бладарабеллы сужается с каждым годом. Ангелы Смерти участвуют в абордажных операциях и уничтожают вражеских командиров на полях сражений, пока огненная буря из плоти, стали и микросхем очищает планеты от зелёной заразы. Немаловажную роль в разгроме орочьей империи играет дар предвидения Флориана Дескина, магистра Возрождённых Из Пепла.

593.М36  
Возвращение и очищение.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла берут управление над водным миром Портиспания, субсектор Бритоль, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Капитул и Инквизиция уничтожают распространившиеся культы чужаков и поклонников Хаоса, а также меняют руководителей планеты, чьи действия привели к распространению порчи.

Действующие лица  
Возрождённые Из Пепла  
Флориан Дескин – магистр, Войско Дня, покровитель Темницы Багника, владыка Бретанцины, властитель Портиспании,  
Сердце Льва – защитник капитула, Войско Дня,  
Дэй Ноф – провидец почётной стражи, Войско Дня,  
Сангвиний Брук – провидец почётной стражи, Войско Дня,  
Болотная Жаба – реклюзиарх, Войско Дня,  
Ленивый Кот – магистр госпитальеров, Войско Дня,  
Кевин Браун – глава Военной Кузницы, Войско Дня,  
Ян Макбрайд – адмирал, капитан эскадренного миноносца "Старый Сокол",  
Птичьи Кости – маршал девятой роты, Войско Неба,  
Даниэл Перес – маршал десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
Ричард Джордж Кеннеди – Прокажённый Король, почтенный дредноут,  
Акмир Элниш – капитан крейсера “Межзвёздный Скиталец”,  
Лина Кансе – старший канонир "Старого Сокола",  
Энджел Грим – агент капитула в рядах Ордо Еретикус,  
Дональд Грим – вербовщик капитула на Бретанцине-III,  
Александр Тейлор – вербовщик капитула на Бретанцине-III.

Крестоносцы  
Маргат де Крак – второй магистр,  
Сиуф ди Раймонд – примас-капеллан,  
Эллисон Грус – капеллан-посланник, секутор, по совместительству командир почётной стражи Возрождённых Из Пепла,  
Тристан Мальдонадо – брат-сержант, по совместительству маршал пятой роты Возрождённых Из Пепла, Войско Ночи,  
Бальтазар Хаак – неофит, по совместительству боевой брат почётной стражи Возрождённых Из Пепла.

Ангелы Смерти  
Стронций – боевой брат капитула "Медные Когти",  
Бруннульф – боевой брат капитула "Космические Волки".

Инквизиция  
Бертран Капэти – инквизитор, Ордо Еретикус,  
Морриган Д'Туиред – дознаватель Бертрана Капэти, Ордо Еретикус,  
Константинос Ципрас – гроссмейстер Серых Рыцарей, Ордо Маллеус.

Адептус Механикус  
Дамиана Рунг – генетор, мир-кузня Мойра,  
3Оман – магос–ремесленник, мир-кузня Гот,  
Л-0-К – командир первой когорты двенадцатой макроклады, мир-кузня Гот,  
Григорий Агирш – машиновидец, планета Портиспания.

Астра Милитарум  
Сергей Манитов – генерал десантно-штурмовой дивизии "Силенциарские Змеи",   
Елена Крюгер – комиссар-майор десантно–штурмовой дивизии "Силенциарские Змеи",  
Джордж Паттон – сержант 2-ой кадианской бронетанковой дивизии.

Свободный флот  
Жак Ламьер – губернатор планеты Багник-II.

Забытые и непознаваемые  
Ицамна – планета, приютившая Возрождённых Из Пепла.

Потерянные и проклятые  
Шакал – демонхост,  
Бафомет – высший демон,  
Тьма – демонетта, смотрительница исследовательского журнала Жака Молье,  
Бхут – демон.

Трудный выбор

1  
Война на Чиачиане стала для верных солдат Империума тяжелейшим испытанием из всех, которые мог предложить догорающий Предел Рейнольдса. Шаг за шагом войны в этой области космоса завершались, но в этом маленьком мире пламя сияло всё ярче. Противостояние началось с мятежа львиной доли подразделений СПО, а потом чума предательства перекинулась на флот. Это “заболевание” преследовало все армии, которые командование сектора посылало на Чиачиану. Измены сопровождались перебоями в поставках боеприпасов, снаряжения, запасных частей, горючего и провизии. Астра Милитарум попала на Чиачиане в засасывающую трясину.  
События удалось переломить только с прибытием Возрождённых Из Пепла, которые уже успели прославиться блестящими победами далеко за пределами родного сектора Цербер. Враг потерял космические корабли, но окопался и не желал отдавать планету. Вместо флагов Чиачианской Освободительной Армии с белыми перекрещенными саблями на чёрном фоне взметнулись иные знамёна. Трёхглавая гидра выползла из тёмного логова.

2  
Ледяной туман окутал Ангру, столицу планеты. Деревья, которые пощадила бомбардировка, стояли, словно наряжённые в хрусталь. В солнечные дни такая красота поднимала настроение солдатам с обеих сторон и помогала отвлечься от бесконечной борьбы за выживание. Однако сейчас выла вьюга, и тучи нависли над городом как жестокая толпа, которая пришла за хлебом и зрелищами.  
В Ангре было на что посмотреть, хотя клубы снега старались прикрыть непроглядным саваном самые страшные и отвратительные детали. То тут, то там сквозь белоснежные простыни темнели куски плоти, и проступали очертания изогнутых агонией тел. Подбитая техника чадила и мазала чёрным королевские наряды зимы.  
Космические десантники переводили дух в опустевших руинах центральной больницы. Здание сотрясалось от последовательных ударов снарядов и постепенно складывалось этаж за этажом. Удивительно, но Сердце Льва участвовал в уничтожении батарей 146-ого Торовского артиллерийского полка, а это значило только очередное отвратительное происшествие – огонь по своим. Защитник капитула обложил офицера "богов войны" многоступенчатой бранью, а потом рявкнул:  
– Прекращайте стрельбу! В квадрате 19-94 свои!  
– Что?! – прозвучал встревоженный голос на закрытой волне вокс-связи. – Вы же сами пять минут назад запросили поддержку!  
– Трон! Сволочи опять дешифровали передачу... Офицер, свяжитесь со штабом и потребуйте новые коды, а до этого мига не выполняйте ничьих команд!  
Через разбитые окна посыпались осколочные гранаты.  
– Бойся! – выкрикнул Сердце.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла отступили глубже в разрушенное нутро каменного муравейника, заваленного опаленным металлоломом, обломками мебели и медицинского оборудования.  
Вслед за ними двигались предатели 519-ой Шоланской пехотной дивизии. Они действовали слаженно и отдавали себе отчёт, с кем столкнулись. Боевики вооружились плазменными винтовками и облачились в панцирную броню. Шлем каждого солдата был оснащён личным вокс-аппаратом. Оставалось только догадываться, как за короткий срок пехотинцы, которые не видели ничего сложнее лазерного ружья, освоили сложную технику и тактику частей специального назначения. Однако, как бы хороши ни были изменники, они безнадёжно проигрывали с первого мгновения схватки. Боевики противостояли не только выучке, оснащению и отваге. Они шли убивать не людей. Они шли за головами полубогов.  
Однополчане предателей услышали в наушниках только истошные крики, рёв цепного оружия и грохот болтеров. Кто-то сделал неуверенный шаг назад и тут же пал замертво от выстрела в затылок.  
Хозяева не позволяли скоту бежать с бойни. Великаны в цветах морской волны и весенней листвы бдительно следили за своими смертными рабами. Только когда целая рота шоланцев сгинула в переплетениях разрушенного госпиталя, предводитель Альфа-Легиона фыркнул, включил громкоговоритель, встроенный в шлем, и поднялся из-за укрытия.  
– Приветствую, Возрождённые Из Пепла. Меня зовут Мейндакс. Вы славно сражаетесь, поэтому Альфа-Легион предлагает перейти на нашу сторону. Задумайтесь! Даже если переживёте штурм, то мракобесы и идиоты продолжат помыкать вами. Достойное будущее для славных воинов? – предводитель помолчал несколько мгновений, а потом продолжил. – Альфа-Легион управляется лучшими из лучших, и мы не рабы. Не поклоняемся ни Императору, ни Тёмным Богам. Сражаемся исключительно за собственное могущество и устройство общества, где ценится талант и способности. Взвесьте все за и против. Забудьте о глупых вопросах древних: "Служить ли в Раю или править Адом". Лучше править. Всё в ваших руках. Вы построите то государство, которое заслуживаете. Мы даём пять минут на то, чтобы поразмыслить над судьбой.  
На площадь перед больницей выкатил "Поборник" еретиков. В окнах соседних домов мелькнули разорители с трубами ракетомётов.  
Когда щедрый срок подошёл к концу, старинная пушка "Громовержец" осадного танка исторгла из себя снаряд, способный обрушивать самые крепкие бункеры. Реактивное чудовище проломило стены и обратило в обломки целое крыло здания, где когда-то лечились тысячи людей. Свою лепту вносили и разорители, метая одну ракету за другой. Они не берегли боеприпасы – в отличие от войск Империума, тыловое обеспечение Альфа-Легиона было безупречным.  
Каждая секунда в госпитале приближала Возрождённых к бесславной гибели, поэтому Сердце Льва повёл отряд на прорыв. Космические десантники создали дымовую завесу, которая, вместе с метелью белой стеной выросла перед еретиками.  
Вот только воинов, которые смотрели на мир через визор силовых доспехов, такой манёвр только повеселил. Ангелы Смерти Императора перебегали от укрытия к укрытию, между промерзших остовов легковых машин и воронок от снарядов. Они старались не толпиться, но смерть не торопилась и забирала Астартес по одному. Рухнул воин, сражённый снайперским огнём, ещё один упал под градом болт-снарядов "Поборника", третий погиб, разорванный на части ракетой. Защитник капитула получил пулю в лицо.  
"Везёт же мне со снайперами, драть их в жопу!" – маска, выполненная в виде ицамнийского льва, уже не раз спасала Сердце Льва.  
Защитник капитула избавился от повреждённого шлема и припал к земле. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он был только глупым мальчишкой, который не признавал никаких иных тактик, кроме лобовой атаки. Сейчас он участвовал в отвлекающем манёвре, пока остальные боевые братья занимали лучшее положение для стрельбы.  
Ругань легионеров стала для Сердца знаком. Капкан сработал. Альфа-Легион любезно предоставил Возрождённым время, чтобы те пробились в канализацию, перебрались в тыл врага и обошли еретиков. Легионеры попытались выйти из засады, но бойцы четвёртой роты разили без промаха. Сердце Льва вскочил и ринулся к вражескому танку. Тяжёлая техника пятилась назад и щедро поливала дорогу перед собой снарядами.  
Болт-снаряды высекали искры на доспехах защитника капитула, пламя взрывов опаляло его шкуру. Сердце перемахнул через бульдозерный ковш и взлетел на крышу "Поборника". Он ударом ноги увёл в сторону ствол штормового болтера, вонзил штык в горло легионеру и щедро накормил того реактивной смертью. Сердце Льва повернулся и бросил в широкое дуло танкового орудия мелта-гранату. Он едва успел спрыгнуть и укрыться за остовом автобуса, когда химическая реакция вызвала воспламенение, охватила боекомплект и разорвала вражескую технику в клочья. Разорители и легионеры не смогли выбраться из "котла" и остались растапливать лёд собственной кровью.  
"Отлично! Жаль, что на одну и ту же уловку их два раза не поймаешь", – подумал Сердце Льва  
Он перезарядил болтер и побежал к братьям.  
Начался ещё один виток городских боёв.

3  
Солдаты 95-ого Киморского мотострелкового полка отступали. "Химеры", видимо, остались гореть где-то позади или же вовсе перешли новым хозяевам, потому что воины шли на своих двоих. Хотя "шли" – громко сказано.  
"Живые трупы с Темницы Багника", – Сердце Льва сплюнул, глядя на покачивающихся от слабости мотострелков.  
Многие солдаты даже ружья побросали и брели навстречу метели в последнем стремлении выбраться из замёрзшего мёртвого города. Защитник капитула попросил у брата шлем, чтобы не испугать чувствительных людишек, а потом вышел из здания, в котором Возрождённые держали оборону от накатывающих волн противника. Боевики атаковали по десять раз на дню и неуклонно подтачивали прибрежную скалу многоэтажной твердыни.  
– Офицеры есть? – спросил защитник у толпы мотострелков.  
Он дождался немого указания и подошёл к солдату в чёрной от копоти самодельной повязке, которая закрывала левый глаз, и с медицинской шиной, охватывающей правую руку. Тот смотрел на десантника с явной злостью.  
– Кто приказал отступать?! – воскликнул Сердце.  
– А сам как думаешь?! – проскрежетал раненый офицер.  
Десантника как током дёрнуло.  
"Убей!" – рыкнул зверь. – "Никогда не позволяй смертным так с собой разговаривать!"  
– Приказ штаба? – спросил Сердце, хотя и не уверен был, что его рычание разборчиво для человеческого уха.  
– Да.  
– Вот только мы ничего подобного не слышали!  
– А мне насрать! Веришь, нет? Послание пришло от Дэмиена Баэвера лично.  
Защитник капитула сжал ладони в кулаки и проскрипел зубами.  
– Тебе хорошо, камни жрать можешь! – перешёл в наступление офицер. – А мои ребята и я уже два дня не ели! Если не доберёмся до окраины, загнёмся, и, может быть, только весной нас и найдут!  
– Проклятье! Ты же вроде командир! Должен понимать, что мы одни останемся прикрывать группы маршала Мальдонадо! Без вашей поддержки с нами даже сражаться не станут, а просто обойдут! Наступление придётся свернуть. Пропадут по меньшей мере два месяца работы!  
– Ну... Удачи! – лейтенант вскинул руку к непокрытой голове. – Вы же лучшие воины Императора, так что...  
Договорить офицер не успел. Сердце Льва не выдержал и снёс солдату голову кулаком, потом срезал очередью болт-снарядов нескольких бойцов, ковыляющих по обледенелой дороге.  
– Назад, Варпова Сыть! Лучше умереть за Императора, чем жить ради себя! – прорычал Сердце.  
"Сам веришь в это?"  
Некоторые солдаты упали на месте, с ужасом глядя на олицетворённую ярость. Другие нехотя повернули обратно, хотя один боец достал пистолет и выпустил себя пулю в висок. Раздался плач, плавно перешедший в вой. Молодой парень с оторванной ногой, которой успел поверить, что его донесут до госпиталя, понял, что лишился последней надежды. Были ещё и другие солдаты, которые упорно продолжали идти, будто бы не замечая грозного Ангела Смерти.  
Прочь, прочь. К теплу, к еде.  
Защитник капитула сжал челюсти и приготовился к бойне, но так и не выстрелил. Взвыли моторы, и вскоре из снежного тумана войны вынырнули машины Освободительной Армии. "Троянцы" с тяжёлыми стабберами протаранили и размазали по дороге нескольких мотострелков, а остальных киморцев поразили неистовым ураганом пуль.  
Сердце Льва провыл боевой клич и ринулся на врага. Он разбежался и ударил ближайший тягач в бок, отчего тот вильнул, переехал лёгковую машину у обочины и заглох. Защитник выпотрошил стрелка, а потом сорвал со станины стаббер. Сердце Льва превратил водителя-механика в решето, а потом спрыгнул на дорогу и от пояса стал поливать вражескую технику из скорострельной пушки. Встретив такое яростное сопротивление, оставшиеся "Троянцы" повернули обратно, откуда короткими перебежками наступали боевики.  
Сердце Льва не кланялся пулям и продолжил расстреливать наступающих, пока лента змеёй не вырвалась из короба и не послышался отчётливый щелчок оголодавшего оружия. Тогда защитник выхватил вечно голодный цепной топор. “Гнев” взревёл, в предвкушении славного пира, вот только на этот раз насладиться кровью ему было не суждено. Подоспели десантники шестого отделения и перебили выживших меткими одиночными выстрелами.  
– Вы покинули позиции, сержант! – рявкнул Сердце.  
– На нас тоже напали, – командир отделения перезарядил болтер. – Когда отбились, развили успех и прорвались к вам... к тебе, – поправился сержант, когда обвёл взглядом поле боя. – Что здесь произошло?  
– Предательство! Этот надутый индюк Баэвер всё испортил! Отдал приказ об отступлении!  
– Надо срочно связаться с магистром! Он переубедит главнокомандующего!  
– Старик слишком сонный для этого. Последнее время стал совсем отрешённым с этими своими предсказаниями.  
Космические десантники вокруг застыли после прозвучавших слов.  
– Полегче, Сердце! Ты хоть понял, что сказал?  
– Что-то я вымотался, братья, – встряхнулся защитник. – Месяц как не сплю. Сказывается.  
– Ладно, проехали, – кивнул сержант и попытался выйти на связь с командованием капитула. – Какая-то ерунда... похоже, техника отказала.  
Сердце Льва включил свой вокс-аппарат. Кроме отвратительного шуршания он ничего не услышал, но всё-таки передал сообщение на всякий случай:  
– Говорит Сердце Льва, приём. 95-ый Киморский мотострелковый отступает. Выполнять приказ или отойти следом?  
Возрождённые Из Пепла повторили запрос ещё несколько раз, но ответ так и не пришёл.

4  
Метель закончилась, и улицы захватил другой военачальник. Генерал Мороз опустил температуру настолько, что холод ощущался даже внутри силовых доспехов.  
"Хуже не придумаешь", – вздрогнул Сердце Льва.  
Зима Чиачианы была полной противоположностью вечного зноя Ицамны, и защитник никак не мог свыкнуться с ней.  
– Слыхал, бретанцы лучше переносят мороз, – окликнул Сердце напарника. – Но, похоже, хуже стреляют и машут мечами, раз никого из них уже нет в живых.  
Десантники посмеялись, но радость вышла натянутой и нервной.  
– Шутки в сторону! – если во время первого выступления Мейндакс не мог наслушаться звучания собственного голоса, то теперь обозлился и, судя по тону, собирался перейти на брань. – Вы окружены! Сдавайтесь и вступайте в ряды Освободительной Армии. Конечно, вам придётся доказать пользу Альфа-Легиону, но для таких... славных воинов, я думаю, труда не составит.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла ждали продолжения бойни на пятом этаже покосившейся высотки, внутренности которой промерзли из-за разбитых окон. Мирная жизнь застыла под покровом снега разбросанными игрушками, грязной посудой в раковине и перевёрнутой впопыхах мебелью. Боеприпасов не осталось. Закончилось даже то, что воины Императора позаимствовали у павших легионеров-предателей.  
Остались только цепные топоры, штыки, решимость и шорох вокс-приёмника. Враг задействовал устройство, которое накрыло эфир настоящим девятым валом низкочастотного шума. Альфа-Легион позаботился о том, чтобы разделять и властвовать.  
Защитник капитула тенью проскочил мимо окон. Всего миг, но Сердце заметил снайпера и расположение трёх расчётов с тяжёлым вооружением. Защитник обошёл все квартиры на этаже и везде увидел картину чёткой, словно на учениях, осады.  
– Хороший конец, Сердце, – подмигнул молодой сержант, один из выходцев Темницы Багника, если судить по чёрной коже. – Уйдём как герои! Против десятков архипредателей и сотен их жалких рабов!  
Защитник капитула не разделял радости напарника. Он мечтал сравниться с названым отцом, и столь ранняя смерть никак не воодушевляла.  
"Ты ещё не насытил меня!" – зверь прорычал так громко, что Сердце вздрогнул от вскрика неотъемлемой части своего сознания. – "Я даю силы, а что получаю в ответ?! Ловушку!"  
"Зачем ты родился, Сердце?" – спросил сам себя защитник. – "Служить обществу? Государству?"  
– У вас осталась минута! – не унимался Мейндакс.  
"Ты заплатил слишком много, Сердце. Пролил литры крови, прочувствовал боль каждой своей частичкой, а получил взамен только резню ради Дэмиена Баэвера и других бесполезных властолюбцев".  
Сержант шестого отделения ждал одобрения и победоносного клича от прославленного воителя, но наткнулся лишь на оценивающий взгляд и раскрытую пасть, усеянную острейшими клыками.  
– Пять! Четыре...  
На счёт три Сердце Льва вонзил штык в лоб брата, а потом взвёл "Гнев Нашего Общего Отца". Буквально за мгновение до того, как Мейндакс дал отмашку стрелкам, под стены дома свалилась голова последнего верного Императору воина.  
Сердце вышел навстречу легионерам. Его держали на прицеле, так как Возрождённые уже не раз сдавались, обвешенные гранатами и взрывчаткой, чтобы собрать большую свиту в посмертное путешествие.  
Бывший защитник капитула бросил в сугроб топор, опустевший болтер с костяным штыком, а потом поднял руки. К нему подошёл один из рядовых стрелков.  
– Моё имя тебе знать необязательно, но важно слушать, что говорю. Отвечай чётко и по существу. Ты понимаешь, вульфен?  
– Да.  
– Назовись.  
– Сердце Льва, защитник капитула Возрождённых Из Пепла.  
– Почему ты предал?  
– Хочу жить. Жить... чтобы возвыситься… и стать чем-то большим, чем мутант, которому стоит стыдиться изменений.  
– Для того чтобы окончательно порвать с прошлым, ты должен выполнить несколько требований.  
Сердце Льва кивнул.  
– Не торопись стирать знаки капитула и разучивать новые кличи, до конца дня тебе ещё предстоит ими воспользоваться.  
– Ясно.  
– Ты готов убить пленных солдат Империума?  
– Всего-навсего мясо, чтобы насытить зверя, с которым я делю тело.  
– Тогда вперёд, хватай оружие и за дело, – легионер опустил ствол болтера.  
Падение в бездну началось.

5  
Сердце Льва убивал без каких-либо чувств. Предатель неторопливо отрезал ножом головы десятку перепуганных до смерти мальчишек, которых нарядили в военную форму и отправили на убой. Потом Сердце насадил трофеи на крюки у наплечников вместо уже сгнивших останков легионеров-предателей.  
Следующее задание заключалось в уничтожение ещё одного отделения Возрождённых, что попало в окружение.  
– Не стрелять, мать вашу! – провыл Сердце, когда очередь болт-снарядов обрушила угол здания, из-за которого он было показался.  
– Защитник?! Лев, это вы? – прозвучал один голос.  
– Братья, Сердце жив! – крикнул другой.  
Предатель пересёк вал мертвецов 519-ой Шоланской дивизии, среди которых нет-нет да встречались покойники в сине-зелёных силовых доспехах. Сердце прошёл за баррикады и оказался в одноэтажной закусочной среди сломанных столиков и обожжённых лазером диванов.  
– А мы уж думали, что из всей ударной группы остались одни такие удачливые! – проговорил воин, который взял на себя руководство потрёпанного отделения.  
Никого из встреченных Астартес Сердце близко не знал и посчитал, что так даже лучше. При столкновении со старыми друзьями рука могла дрогнуть.  
– Верно, парни. Везёт как утопленникам, – Сердце вскинул болтер.  
Предатель длинной очередью сразил троих, четвёртый выбил оружие из рук, но Сердце обошёл его в молниеносном пируэте и обезглавил ударом топора.  
– Я очищу тело своего брата от тебя, демон! – прокричал последний боец, и Ангелы Смерти скрестили клинки.  
Посыпались искры, взревели моторы, но в яростном столкновении верный Императору воин не увидел торжества одержимого, только холод убийцы и клятвопреступника.  
– Нет... не может быть!  
Напор ослаб на миг, и Сердце отвёл меч в сторону, а потом вцепился клыками в горло собрата. Предатель разорвал глотку, перекусил позвоночник и отбросил противника в пыль. Верный Императору десантник хрипел и заливал алой рекой серые доспехи, когда услышал, что предатель подобрал и перезарядил болтер.  
– У меня теперь другая семья, парень, – сказал Сердце и нажал на спусковой крючок.  
"Вот и всё".  
– Неплохо, – раздался знакомый голос позади.  
Предатель обернулся и увидел Мейндакса. Оратор легиона – лысый десантник, с изнеможенным лицом, глубоко посаженными тёмными глазами, тонкими губами и синтетической плотью, которая закрывала правую щёку. От краёв девственно белой новой кожи по лицу расходились рубцы на лоб, нос, подбородок. На днях попадание воин лишился уха, но, похоже, не чувствовал каких-либо неудобств.  
Сердце Льва молча подождал продолжения.  
– Пока ты справляешься хорошо для солдата Освободительной Армии, но вот для Альфа-Легиона этого мало.  
– И что же нужно сделать, чтобы попасть в ваши ряды? – предатель убрал оружие на магнитные зацепки: болтер на поясницу, а топор к бедру.  
– Например... уничтожить тяжёлую пехоту Возрождённых или даже магистра, если повезёт, – Мейндакс подошёл ближе и выхватил из креплений телепортационный маяк, спрятанный у наспинного ранца Льва.  
Сердце не препятствовал, но заметил:  
– Сомневаюсь, что получится. Магистр, скорее всего, уже знает о моём выборе.  
– Думаешь, он предсказал предательство? – предводитель легионеров повертел трубку устройства в руках.  
Предатель пожал плечами, а Мейндакс продолжил:  
– Даже наш провидец порой путается в линиях жизни, а он, между прочим, мастер.  
– У вас... нас достаточно сил, чтобы уничтожить терминаторов? – спросил Сердце  
Он схватил жезл маяка, пока легионер не разбил его, подбрасывая в воздух.  
– Более чем, – кивнул Мейндакс. – Насколько я знаю, ваш капитул располагает только двумя свободными комплектами. – Третий у Тристана Мальдонадо, который сейчас сражается в районе дворца губернатора.  
– Вы хорошо подготовились, – оскалился Сердце.  
– Нельзя пренебрегать разведкой, – улыбнулся легионер.  
– Тогда попробуем.  
Сердце на негнущихся ногах последовал за Мейндаксом, размышляя над тем, как он сразится с Флорианом или Эллисоном. Эти воины пережили множество врагов гораздо опаснее бывшего защитника капитула.  
Мейндакс безмолвно размахивал руками, словно заправский дирижёр. Несмотря на тяжкие думы, Сердце заметил, как снайперы, разорители и рядовые легионеры начали занимать укрытия в руинах, а вскоре где-то вдалеке загрохотал танк. Место возможного появления терминаторов окружили плотным кольцом, и только один предатель встал в центре, Мейндакс же спрятался за спинами подчинённых.  
Сердце дождался знака, воткнул трубку маяка в промёрзшую землю и нажал на руну включения. Антенна раскрылась веером, прибор загорелся разноцветными огоньками и запищал.  
Из-за дрожи Сердце крепче перехватил рукоять топора.  
"Вот он, этот миг. Торжество или вечное проклятье! Хотя… торжество и вечное проклятье."  
Однако вспышка телепорта принесла не две громады, окруженные бойцами в силовых доспехах, а лист бумаги, свернутый "самолетиком".  
Предатель поймал простейшую игрушку и развернул послание. Злая гримаса перекосила лицо Льва. На листке магистр вывел размашисто:  
"Я тебя породил, я тебя и убью".

6  
Мейндакс соврал, когда говорил, что Альфа-Легион не поклоняется Тёмным Богам. Предводитель легионеров Ангры вообще часто обманывал, поэтому и взял себе соответствующее прозвище.  
Многие воины Гидры дорого, но всё-таки продали тела и души сущностям Варпа. Именно таким легионером и был тот провидец, чьи способности Мейндакс описывал Сердцу Льва. Точнее даже не провидец, а... Мейндакс никак не мог определиться, кем же на самом деле был его брат. Сам себя провидец называл Альфарием, но Мейндакс точно знал, что тот лжёт. Всё потому, что этот Альфарий был одержим.  
Мейндакс кивнул водителю "Носорога". Бронетранспортёр искусно выкрасили так, что, казалось, будто машина облеплена змеиной чешуёй. Водитель кивнул и спустился обратно в тёмное нутро "Носорога". Упала задняя рампа, наружу вырвалась вонь затхлого воздуха и испражнений, настолько стойкая и плотная, что хоть топор вешай. Бесформенное тело боевого брата предстало перед Мейндаксом. Плоть безобразная и растянутая по всему десантному отсеку вызывала отвращение даже у видавшего виды ветерана. Внутренние органы существа сотрясались вне раздутого тела, а многочисленные конечности вытянулись в склизкие щупальца, усеянные присосками. Рот впадиной пересекал металл нагрудника силовых доспехов, сросшихся с воспалённым мясом, и из него постоянно стекала какая-то ядовитая желчь, что шипела на металлическом полу.  
– Зачем ты явился, Мейндакс?! – чудовище извивалось и хрипело. – Помучить меня солнечными лучами?! Прочь! Оставь меня наедине с Варпом!  
– Мне нужен совет, Альфарий.  
– Ещё один глупый мальчишка, вот и всё! – рявкнул одержимый. – Не лучше и не хуже тех ничтожеств, что позорят легион. Он жаждет доказать названному отцу, магистру этого жалкого капитула Возрождённых Из Пепла, что является равным, что заслуживает уважения.  
Мейндакс набрал в лёгкие чистого, морозного воздуха, зашёл внутрь броневика и поднял рампу. Чудовище несколько успокоилось, оно вернулось в привычную и так любимую тьму.  
– А что насчёт Флориана Дескина?  
– Альфарий, Омегон, две души в одном теле, – отозвалось чудовище. – Нет… множество душ! Сотни! Тысячи!  
Мейндакс скривился:  
– Да-да, я знаю, как тебя зовут.  
В ответ прозвучал только издевательский смех.  
– Мальчишка рассказал нам о тайнах бывших братьев, поведал о стратегии имперских войск, а также о построении обороны, – проговорил Мейндакс. – Он предложил наступать по всем фронтам и уничтожить армию Империума во время генерального сражения. Отражена ли наша судьба в Имматериуме?  
– Я вижу торжествующих молокососов в цветах легиона и бьющееся сердце у ног нашего повелителя.  
– Спасибо, Альфарий, – поклонился Мейндакс и выбежал на свежий воздух.  
– Слабак и ублюдок! – проревел вслед одержимый.  
Он проводил Мейндакса немигающим взглядом с кончика языка, а потом вновь посмотрел в Варп. Море Душ свернулось воронкой и искажалось во всех возможных очертаниях. Поверхность чистого Хаоса вообще крайне редко пребывала в спокойствии, но сейчас радовала безумием даже Альфария. Одержимый почувствовал возбуждение, когда уловил знакомый аромат могущества на орбите крохотного мира смертных. Аура тьмы затмевала пылающую ненависть трёх сильнейших псайкеров, что видели и желали смерти Альфарию. Однако теперь одержимый точно знал, что в предстоящей битве его поддержит весьма хитрый и смертоносный князь демонов.

7  
Военная машина Освободительной Армии пришла в движение. Она оказалась куда более крупной и смертоносной, чем самые смелые предположения имперских генералов.  
Излучатели кораблей сияли так сильно, что слепили ауспики и авгуры эскадры Возрождённых и судов Имперского Флота. Альфа-Легион заявил о себе как никогда громко за время войны в Пределе Рейнольдса. Дюжина фрегатов и три крейсера, включая великолепный "Calumnia", не успели появиться в звёздной системе, а уже нанесли врагу тяжёлые раны. Они отвлекли корабли от орбитальных бомбардировок и позволили Освободительной Армии выложить на стол впечатляющие козыри.  
Доселе скрытая бронетанковая армия из сотен машин Астра Милитарум, Астартес и Рыцарей предательского Дома Випера за месяц кровопролитных сражений прорвали три оборонительных линии и пробились прямо к штабу сил Империума. Звенья "Молний" джустинской эскадрильи и "Громовые Ястребы" Альфа-Легиона поддерживали прорыв с воздуха, а тысячи боевиков ежедневно умирали с мечтой о справедливом государстве, бросаясь на своих вчерашних товарищей.  
Диверсии продолжались. Они изматывали силы Империума изнутри: смертники подрывали себя в казармах вместе с целыми ротами солдат. Пылали склады с горючим, раненые умирали от испорченных лекарств.  
На острие ножа, бьющего в спину, находился отряд Мейндакса. Альфа-Легион бил по слабым местам противника, и среди солдат Империума мгновенно разошлись ужасающие слухи о том, что смерть приходит с волчьим воем, настолько громким и пронзительным, что мог разбудить, наверное, даже покойника.  
Сердце Льва стал кошмаром своих бывших союзников. Он скормил цепному топору сотни солдат, но так и не встретил братьев.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла затаились. Они атаковали также как и Альфа-Легион, только отражённый в зеркале. Клинья мотоциклистов или десант с челноков крушил Рыцарей и сверхтяжёлые танки, а потом сразу отступал. Однако через несколько дней отходить стало некуда.  
Ангелы Смерти в серых доспехах столкнулись с сине-зелёной волной.  
И пали.

8  
"Странник" Дома Випера весь увитый изумрудными кольцами нарисованной на белой броне змеи, подскочил вплотную к Капитол Империалис Дэмиена Баэвера и разрядил термальную пушку в пустотный щит. Мерцающий купол заискрил, а спустя мгновение растворился в воздухе, наполненным роями снарядов, взрывами и блеском лазерных лучей, которые превращали ночь в яркое представление. Гусеничная крепость ответила залпом ракетной установки, которая буквально расчленила Рыцаря, разбросав обломки по всему полю боя. Сердце Льва едва успел пригнуться, когда пылающая пятерня разбитого робота пролетела над головой и сгребла нескольких боевиков 519-ой Шоланской дивизии.  
"Неудачники!" – предатель бросил взгляд назад и оскалился.  
Он поднялся на ноги и закричал во весь дух:  
– Вперёд! На смерть! – потом спохватился и продолжил. – За повелителя Пупитера!  
Отряд легионеров прорывался по обожжённой пламенем земле среди обломков Рыцаря и руин имперского лагеря, пока танковая рота 684-ого Стоуновского полка отвлекала на себя внимание грозного Капитола.  
Сердце повёл отряд к одному из боковых входов ползущей по полю боя громады. Впереди ухнул воин с ракетомётом – противопехотные турели целились в любую движущуюся мишень.  
Предатель не побоялся града пуль, взрывающих землю вокруг, и поднял оружие. Он стрелял до тех пор, пока не выпустил все снаряды, подобранные с тела легионера.  
Уничтожение автоматических орудий не осталось незамеченным, и гусеничная крепость стала разворачиваться, чтобы раздавить насекомых, которые больно жалили.  
Сердце одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что танковая рота уже не помощник в противостоянии с подвижным командным пунктом Империума.  
– Бросай ракетомёты! Взводи мечи! На штурм! – Альфа-Легион предпочитал действовать чужими руками и малой кровью, но, когда надо, его воины превращались в отчаянных рубак.  
Нужно было постоянно двигаться, чтобы не попасть под многотонное шасси, однако для полубогов такая задача больших сложностей не вызывала. Легионеры прикрепили мелта-бомбы к рампам исполинской техники и уже через считанные секунды ворвались внутрь, сея смерть и разрушения.  
– Отделение гамма-9 за мной! – предатель забежал в машинное отделение.  
Он разил сервиторов и машиновидцев, разрывал в клочья тела, забрызгивал силовые доспехи кровью и маслом. Легионеры пронеслись по отсеку, как цунами, разбрасывая защитников и уничтожая механизмы стального левиафана. Сердце поднял последнего техножреца и вонзил подвернувшийся под руку оборванный силовой кабель прямо в металлическую грудь жертвы. В агонии машиновидец вырвался из рук и рухнул на пол дымящейся кучей плоти и железа. Легионеры забросали двигатели гранатами, а потом вылетели из отсека, чтобы не попасть под ударную волну.  
– Говорит отделение каппа-10. Встретили сопротивление на артиллерийской площадке. Тут огрины! – прозвучал призыв по вокс-связи.  
Легионеры поспешили помочь братьям. Сердце Льва нёсся по переборкам крепости Дэмиена Баэвера и разил направо и налево, разрывая гвардейцев. Он выскочил на артиллерийскую площадку и сходу опустошил болтер в великана прямо по курсу. Стадо огринов разбило каппу-10 и теперь занималось тем, что превращало в кашу изувеченные тела. Сердце Льва пробежал по израненному мутанту и подпрыгнул. Предатель развалил надвое голову следующему врагу, когда неповоротливые горы из плоти, наконец, поняли, что противник получил подкрепление.  
Огрин в рогатом шлеме махнул громадной секирой и едва не рассёк предателя надвое. У мутантов не было пушек, но менее смертоносными от этого не становились. Уклоняясь от разъярённого "быка", Сердце заметил, как пара мутантов схватила легионера и четвёртовала его, словно не был тот облачён в силовые доспехи.  
Предатель пятился перед огрином ровно до тех пор, пока тот не замедлился. Всего мгновения понадобилось Сердцу, чтобы вырваться из-под атаки и рубануть топором по шее врага. Кровь забрызгала морду предателя, и стоило больших сил оградить разум от зверя внутри, который бесновался, почуяв смерть. Однако огрин не погиб, а только жалобно замычал, зажал глубокую рану и продолжил ворочать холодным оружием, но уже одной рукой. Сердце Льва едва успел отскочить, когда лезвие секиры пролетело перед носом и погрузилось в металлический пол. Огрин взвыл и потянул рукоять на себя, но предатель уже рванулся на замешкавшегося противника. Сердце отсёк руку в локте и вспорол брюхо огрину. Предатель уже собирался переключиться на следующего, когда всё-никак не желающий умирать противник схватил его за горло.  
"Твою мать, да когда же ты сдохнешь?!" – огрин надавил так, что предателю показалось, как глаза вырываются из орбит.  
Из последних сил Сердце выломал один из рогов на шлеме огрина и ослепил его острым осколком. Только после этого враг, наконец, испустил дух и с грохотом повалился на залитое кровью поле брани.  
Ещё пара мутантов налетела на предателя. Первый, вооружённый копьём, тараном пронёсся по тому месту, где ещё мгновение назад стоял Сердце. Он пронзил сразу пару легионеров и, в искрах повреждённой аппаратуры, пригвоздил их к панели управления ракетной установкой.  
Второй с ростовым прямоугольным щитом и булавой одарил предателя так, что тот улетел обратно в коридор, откуда пришёл. Огрин двинулся следом, чтобы добить оглушённого Сердце, у которого мир перед глазами двоился.  
Предатель с трудом поднялся на ноги. Он не видел перед собой ничего кроме гробовых плит, что с жёстким скрежетом нарастали перед глазами. Сердце встряхнулся, потом снял с пояса осколочную гранату и перекинул её через щитоносца. Ударная волна бросила огрина прямо на Сердце. Предатель почувствовал такую тяжесть, словно весь мир решил задавить его. Щитоносец бездумно ворочался и пытался подняться. Сердце Льва начал пилить неподъёмную тушу цепным топором. Предатель разорвал в клочья врага и только тогда смог выбраться, чтобы увидеть, как копейщик расправляется с последним легионером на артиллерийской площадке. Огрин поразил десантника в живот, высоко приподнял, а потом с размаху опустил на голову так, что Сердце услышал хруст сломанных позвонков.  
– Как же с вами сложно! – предатель потянулся к поясу и достал последний магазин к болтеру.  
Сердце Льва опустоишл весь магазин перед тем, как надвигающийся таран, наконец, понял, что умер, упал и подкатился прямо к ногам торжествующего предателя.  
Предатель не стал терять время и проверять выжил ли ещё кто из штурмовой группы. Он влетел в капитанскую рубку Капитола Империалис.  
Сердце хотел расплатиться с Дэмиеном Баэвером за все глупости, что тот совершил за свою бесполезную жизнь. Остальные офицеры и телохранители его нисколько не волновали, поэтому он убивал быстро и действенно. Главнокомандующий даже не сопротивлялся, а вцепился в трубку вокс-аппарата и выпрашивал помощи.  
Предатель распилил последнего телохранителя пополам и подошёл к жалкому трусу, который, судя по вони, перепачкал штаны. Сердце к тому времени с ног до головы измазался кровью и на молчаливое требование Дэмиен беспрекословно передал трубку олицетворению Тёмного Бога.  
– Ты проиграл, отец, – предатель не сомневался в том, кто находился на том конце. – Жалеешь, что не ценил меня?  
Собеседник молчал, настолько он был поражён, как показалось Сердцу сперва. Однако скоро предатель услыхал спокойное, но такое неприятное змеиное шипение голосового модуля:  
– Проиграл не войну, а битву, сын. Мы отступаем, чтобы вернуться чуть позже. И... Я продолжаю тебя ценить как никогда.  
Предатель проскрежетал зубами, бросил трубку и поглядел на упавшего на колени Баэвера. Главнокомандующий вытащил кинжал и выводил на лбу знак Губительных Сил: круг, пересечённый восьмью стрелами.  
– Прошу, не убивайте. Я... я полезен... буду. Клянусь в верности! – раз за разом повторял и путался в порядке слов Дэмиен.  
Смех застыл в глотке Сердце Льва. Предатель убрал цепной топор, он не хотел запачкать дерьмом легендарное оружие. Сердце порвал труса на куски голыми руками, начал с ног и поднимался всё выше, откусывая мясо пальцами, как щипцами. Наконец, предатель насадил голову Баэвера на крюк в центре кирасы и повернулся.  
Очень вовремя, потому что по полю боя к нему направлялся реклюзиарх, Ангел Смерти, чей доспех украшали кости врагов, и пачкала их же кровь. Болотная Жаба даже снял шлем, чтобы вперить ненавистный взгляд в бывшего брата.  
– Похоже, я не единственный, кто предал братство, – усмехнулся Сердце. – Магистр велел отступать.  
– Даже не сравнивай! Я ослушался приказа, а ты... ты.... – руки космического десантника сильно тряслись.  
– Что я?! – зарычал предатель.  
Он взвёл "Гнев Нашего Общего Отца", и дальнейший разговор утонул в какофонии шума мотора цепного топора, шипения сервоприводов силовых доспехов и войны, что стучалась в толстую броню Капитола Империалис.  
Воители сошлись в поединке.  
Болотная Жаба тоже передал себя во власть зверя и крушил всё вокруг. Громовой молот, выполненный в виде двуглавого орла, превращал в обломки оборудование в рубке, но так и не попадал по цели.  
Сердце Льва пятился и отскакивал, волчком вертелся вокруг бывшего брата. Реклюзиарх прыгнул вперёд и смял в металлолом цепной топор противника. Он отбросил Сердце ударом ноги и занёс крозиус арканум над головой, чтобы сокрушить омерзительного предателя.  
– Во славу Императора!  
Сердце проревел и бросился навстречу. Он выхватил болтер и вонзил штык в правый глаз бывшего брата.  
Крозиус упал из рук реклюзиарха.  
Болотная Жаба заплакал: слева морская вода, справа кровавый ручей.  
– Почему, брат? Почему... – он упал на колени и утянул за собой болтер.  
У Сердце Льва не осталось сил держать оружие.  
Мятущаяся тёмная душа утонула в пустоте, и даже зверь смолк, бросив молодого глупца.  
Предатель опустился около павшего брата, обнял неподвижное тело и обратился в памятник.

9  
Солдаты Освободительной Армии радовались победе: измывались над пленными, собирали трофеи, оскверняли трупы.  
Легионеры, в отличие от своих смертных слуг и других еретиков-Астартес, с которыми встречался Сердце Льва, такими делами не занимались. Дисциплинированные и ответственные, они понравились бы предателю, если бы не одно важное но: от каждого второго воняло Варпом.   
Пасть Сердца искривилась в усмешке, когда он вспомнил слова Мейндакса. Предводитель столичной ячейки, к слову, не заставил себя долго ждать и появился после того, как Альфа-Легион перегруппировался возле завалившейся на бок гусеничной крепости. Зарычали моторы, на горизонте показались танки и бронетранспортёры, украшенные змеиной чешуёй. Засвистели реактивные двигатели, "Громовые ястребы" и "Громовые Птицы" приземлились на тех редких участках, не перепаханных снарядами и не заваленных горами тел. Загремели сабатоны сотен космических десантников.  
– Победа? – бесчувственно бросил Сердце.  
– Да! Нас, конечно, здорово потрепали, но тяжёлая победа – самая сладкая! Повелитель Пупитер говорит, что эта война напомнила ему о славных временах Ереси! Он восхищен твоей помощью, достижениями и лично примет присягу на вступление в легион!  
– Круто. Я стану офицером?  
– Хотел бы тебя обрадовать, Сердце, но нет, – проговорил Мейндакс с сочувствием. – Как важному союзнику легиона тебе только на время дали возможность командовать нашими бойцами. Однако после присяги ты станешь полноправным, но всё-таки рядовым легионером. Будешь выполнять мои указания, и возвышаться в равных условиях с остальными воинами. Не переживай! Ты исключителен, просто образец для подражания, и, наверняка, не долго задержишься в звании боевого брата!  
– Отлично, – Сердце опёрся на крозиус арканум и поднялся на ноги.  
– Оставь этот поганый знак Империума, – скривился Мейндакс. – Пупитер не обрадуется, когда увидит оружие мракобесов. Не стоит его разочаровывать слишком часто.  
– Не волнуйся, – Сердце похлопал по грязному мундиру Дэмиена Баэвера, который превратился в сумку для обломков цепного топора. – Как только появится возможность, перекую "Гнев" и избавлюсь от молота. Другого оружия у меня нет, а без него я чувствую себя не в своей тарелке.  
– Кстати... в легионе не приветствуется такая мелочность, как трофеи – заметил Мейндакс, указав на бледную голову Баэвера с вывалившимся посиневшим языком. – Тебе придётся отказаться от старых привычек после присяги.  
– Как будет угодно, – пожал плечами Сердце. – Между тем... ты сказал, что не стоит разочаровывать повелителя. Неужели я успел это сделать?  
– Командир считал, что Дэмиена стоило оставить в живых. Полезный враг, – Мейндакс обхватил подбородок. – Его отец скорее всего не переживёт гибель сына – здоровье не то – а следующий кандидат на должность магистра войны сектора – Сергей Манитов, способный, отважный, неподкупный боевой маршал. Опасный враг.  
Сердцу стоило больших усилий удержать на морде безразличие. С каждым мигом он понимал замысел своего названого отца. Предатель даже не мог определиться, что теперь он чувствует на свой счёт.  
"Стоит ли покончить с собой и убиться в схватке с сотнями этих Варповых дерьмоедов или, может быть, Флориан подготовил для меня куда более любопытное дело?"  
Всё одновременно стало легко и тяжёло. Сердце будто бы вырастил крылья, но грехи кандалами мешали взлететь.  
"Неужели он знал обо всём за годы до предательства? Позорное бегство с Ямайна, крестовый поход, возвращение миров, почти десять лет!"  
Наступал рассвет. Звезда светила в спину надвигающемуся повелителю Пупитеру, отчего казалось, что драконы на наплечниках владыки Альфа-Легиона изрыгали пламя. Он снял шлем, покрытый адамантиевыми змеями, словно голова Медузы Горгоны. Из-за внешности Пупитера можно было с лёгкостью спутать с Имперским Кулаком, чем, вероятно, хитрец не раз пользовался. Смоляные короткие волосы, широкое лицо, пронзительный взгляд, орлиный нос, тонкий небольшой рот, впалые щёки и острые скулы, ни дать ни взять Тристан Мальдонадо или Бальтазар Хаак. Пупитер смерил Сердце Льва взглядом свысока и проговорил:  
– Опустись на колени, воин, – повелитель потянул из ножен силовой меч.   
Легионеры окружили место проведения обряда.  
– Повторяй за мной, – Пупитер положил клинок на левое плечо Сердце Льва. – Во имя Повелителей Змей, Несравненного Могущества и Неизбежного Крушения Империума.  
– Я, Сердце Льва, присоединяюсь к Альфа-Легиону, – предатель говорил отрешённо, потому что размышлял над тем, как поступить. – Даю суровую клятву хранить обет строгого послушания, а также стремиться приумножить славу воинства. Этим жестом показываю твёрдое и несомненное желание посвятить своё мастерство делу легиона.  
"Тебя просто-напросто убьют, дурак!" – проревел зверь.  
– Обязуюсь никому не сообщать о легионе, не открывать звания, титулы и даже имена, ничего не передавать о том, что происходит внутри воинства. Затем клянусь всегда соблюдать Восемь Великих Заповедей Войны, – повторял Сердце Льва за повелителем Пупитером.  
"Ты всё ещё боишься смерти? Рассчитываешь на величие?" – внутри предателя бушевала битва настолько отчаянная и страшная, что весь его боевой опыт не мог с ней сравниться.  
– Обязуюсь сражаться с неверными: пустословами и самодурами, которые не ведают, куда ведут человечество, – говорил Сердце Льва.  
– В этом перед легионерами, на этом собрании присутствующими, громко клянусь, признаю и исповедую... – Пупитер осёкся, когда заметил, что Сердце Льва медлит.  
Предатель посмотрел на ледяное небо с замёрзшими снегами облаков. Потом вдохнул морозный воздух и перевёл взгляд на Повелителя Пупитера.  
"Я – Ангел Смерти и не страшусь гибели. Я её заслуживаю!" – Сердце Льва заглушил голос зверя, поверг его, слился и подчинил.  
В тот миг Альфарий затрясся в своём логове. Он вдруг ощутил, как пелена спала. Ему никто не собирался помогать. Одержимый услыхал далёкий издевательский хохот, и будущее внезапно окрасилось мрачными цветами для него и братьев.  
– В чём дело, воин? – спросил Пупитер.  
Сердце Льва взял в руки телепортационный маяк и проговорил:  
– Я решил, что лучше погибнуть предателем, чем поганым еретиком.  
Сердце Льва рванулся вперёд. Благодаря проклятью вульфена, он двигался куда быстрее Астартес, поэтому Пупитер погиб, не успев ничего предпринять. Предатель пробил маяком зубы, вонзил устройство в нёбо и повредил мозг владыки легионеров.  
Потом Сердце Льва включил силовое поле крозиуса и забил голову ошеломлённого Мейндакса внутрь доспеха. Предатель успел убить ещё одного телохранителя, когда первые болт-снаряды ударили по броне. Сердце Льва потерял почку и дополнительное лёгкое, получил ещё несколько прямых попаданий в грудь, но легионеры не успели убить его. Во вспышках молний среди телохранителей появились трое закованных в тактические доспехи дредноута воина.  
Почётная гвардия Пупитера только переводила прицел на неожиданную угрозу, когда терминаторы врезались во врагов. Одновременно с этим в месторасположение легионеров стали приземляться "Клешни Страха" и "Харибды", которые принесли с собой беспорядок и смятение, изрыгая снаряды из автоматических гранатомётов. Лепестки посадочных капсул упали, и на поле боя высыпали совсем не бойцы Альфа-Легиона, а закованные в серую броню космические десантники.  
Прокажённый Король вёл Возрождённых. Не теряя ни секунды, он сжёг из мульти-мелты ближайший вражеский "Лэндрейдер" метким выстрелом по тыловой броне. Потом почтенный дредноут схватился манипулятором за борт соседнего "Хищника" и перевернул танк в визге перегруженных сервоприводов. Прокажённый Король уже умер однажды, поэтому с готовностью собирал весь огонь Альфа-Легиона. Маска и корона дредноута только сверкали ярче от бликов лазеров и разрывов ракет.  
Легионеры не успели перегруппироваться и контратаковать. В небе вновь появились "Громовые Ястребы" Возрождённых Из Пепла, и огненная коса бомбардировки собрала богатый урожай еретиков.  
Следом прилетели грузовые челноки, и на поле боя выехал бронированный кулак Войска Заката. Верные Императору Ангелы Смерти сломили сопротивление Альфа-Легиона и продолжали наступления на расположение Освободительной Армии. Они не остановились, пока не обратили в бегство обезумевших от неразберихи боевиков. Даже Рыцари Дома Випера отступили, настолько яростным оказалось возмездие Возрождённых.  
Сердце Льва с трудом оторвался от обледенелой земли, когда улучшенный организм справился с кровотечением. Предатель не чувствовал биения основного сердца, но ещё способен был сражаться. Другое дело, что биться Лев уже не хотел.  
"Умру и отправлюсь в Варп. Там мне самое место".  
Тень упала на предателя. Он стыдливо поднял взгляд и увидел радость на лице названого отца. Бледная маска закрывала нос и лоб, глаза сверкали кровавым рассветом, но губы изогнулись в улыбке.  
– Я горжусь тобой, Сердце. Ты сделал всё как надо.  
Предатель протянул крозиус арканум магистру:  
– Ты знаешь, как я получил его?  
– Конечно, знаю.  
– И что теперь?  
– Настоящее награждение, сын мой. Не дешёвый обряд посреди замёрзшей требухи и льда. Ты принёс победу капитулу и за неё полагается нечто большее.  
– Но как же?! – Сердце Льва воскликнул бы, если бы не изорванные лёгкие. Он едва дышал, и из груди вырвалась только хриплая речь.  
"Если бы ты знал обо всех моих преступлениях, то не переживал бы, что убил нескольких братьев", – в голове предателя пронеслась мысль Флориана.  
Вслух же магистр сказал:  
– Исповедаешься Эллисону. Он умеет слушать.

10  
В миг, когда капитаны еретиков уже праздновали победу, глядя на то, как пламя вырывается из обломков судов Имперского Флота, и преследуя Возрождённых Из Пепла, капитул нанёс ответный удар.  
Ян Макбрайд получил, наконец, корабль, который соответствовал его званию. Адмирал вывел из Варпа боевую баржу "Феникс". Новое судно непрекращающимся ураганом макроснарядов смела с пути два лёгких крейсера Альфа-Легиона, а экипаж "Calumnia" не смог защититься от ветеранов абордажных боёв.  
"Calumnia" поразил внутренним убранством. Даже гарь на стенах и трупы команды, оставленные там, где приняли смерть, нисколько не умоляли искусность, с которой мастера Альфа-Легиона украшали корабль. Возрождённые Из Пепла захватили великолепное судно.  
Выжившие воители столпились на десантной палубе. Сердце Льва чувствовал, что озлобленные взгляды испепеляют его, слышал плевки вслед. Он снял с крюков и выкинул все трофеи, но смыть с рук кровь боевых братьев не мог. Наконец, он вместе с магистром оказался посреди зала, заваленного трупами и обломками вражеской техники.  
Флориан обратился к собравшимся:  
– Сердцу сейчас тяжело говорить, он ранен, поэтому отвечать буду я.  
– Смерть предателю! – выкрикнул боец в жёлтых цветах Войска Рассвета.  
– Тише, – повёл рукой магистр и линчеватель чуть не подавился собственным языком. – Сердце убил многих наших братьев – это правда. Верно ещё и то, что Лев внедрился в ряды противника и повлиял на него так, что Альфа-Легион потерпел крах на Чиачиане. Операция задумана мной от и до.  
Повелитель Пупитер был неуловим, ровно до того мига, как почувствовал торжество. Он собрал все силы и бросился прямо в расставленную мной ловушку. Если бы не искусный гамбит, который разыграли мы с Сердцем, то война затянулась бы, наверное, до воскрешения Императора.  
Да, мы пожертвовали многими, но и получили много. Этот крейсер – только начало. К концу года мы погасим последние очаги сопротивления на планете и станем единственными победителями на этой войне.  
Из рядов Возрождённых Из Пепла вышел магистр госпитальеров. Ленивый Кот завёл цепной меч и нартециум.  
– Как бы то ни было, Болотная Жаба был моим лучшим другом! – воскликнул магистр госпитальеров. – Я вызываю тебя на поединок, Сердце, будь ты хоть трижды герой капитула!  
Сердце Льва поглядел на Флориана. Тот кивнул. Защитник включил силовое поле крозиуса и перехватил оружие обеими руками.  
– Умри! – Ленивый Кот рванулся вперёд и ударил сверху.  
Вот только Сердце Льва в последний миг отбросил крозиус в сторону. Цепной меч перерубил левую ключицу и погрузился в тело космического десантника, пережёвывая кости, мышцы и внутренние органы.  
– Бей… – из пасти Сердца побежала кровь, но он всё-таки кивнул на зловещую перчатку Кота. – Сюда, – защитник капитула указал на место, где ещё стучало второе сердце.  
– Ты меня не разжалобишь! – магистр госпитальеров перекрикивал завывания цепного меча.  
– Успокойся, Кот, – Птичьи Кости схватил брата за плечи.  
– Прочь! – магистр госпитальеров попытался стряхнуть с себя маршала Войска Неба.  
– Я тоже любил Болотную Жабу, – прорычал Птичьи Кости.  
Взор тускнел, но Сердце Льва продолжал стоять и смотреть на взбешённого боевого брата, несмотря на ворочающиеся мономолекулярные зубья в широкой ране.  
Ленивый Кот, наконец, сдался и повернулся к подчинённым:  
– Что стоите?! Тащите сюда носилки! Живо!  
Перед тем, как сознание погасло, Сердце Льва запомнил слова магистра госпитальеров:  
– Чтоб я сдох, если когда-нибудь прощу тебя, предатель!

11  
594-ый год завершился неоспоримой победой Возрождённых Из Пепла. Воины собрались отпраздновать событие в том же месте, на десантных палубах "Calumnia". Корабль Альфа-Легиона отремонтировали, облагородили и освятили. Теперь можно было без опаски восторгаться мастерством гравёров, художников и скульпторов. Произведения искусства больше не вмещали в себе сущности Варпа и пугали только неподготовленных. Убранство тяжёлого крейсера напоминало о представлениях древней культуры Терры о посмертных обителях, об Аде и Рае. Например, капитанский мостик – место торжества ангелов, а десантную палубу украшали полотна с побоищами демонов и мучениями грешников.  
Возрождённые тоже могли похвастаться парадным видом: оружие начищено до блеска, доспехи сверкают свежей краской и увешены печатями чистоты. Ангелы Смерти победили, и магистр хотел закрепить высокий боевой дух пламенной речью.  
– Поздравляю, десантники, мы совершили невозможное! Остались единственными верными Императору воинами на Чиачиане, и с честью исполнили Его волю! Ещё недавно новички на полях сражений, сегодня мы сломили бессчетные сонмы предателей и даже смертоносный Альфа-Легион. Можете гордиться собой! Враг нескоро забудет такой позор, – Флориан обвёл взглядом своих воинов перед тем, как продолжить. – Однако сегодня не только день великой радости, но также и большой печали. Крестоносцы! Задание вашего магистра выполнено. Победа стала отличным свидетельством того, что Возрождённые поднялись с колен и выпрямились во весь рост. Да, капитул понёс на Чиачиане огромные потери, но мы быстро их восстанавливаем, а умудрённых опытом ветеранов, – Дескин кивнул Сердцу Льва, – достаточно, чтобы обеспечить толковыми офицерами все новые подразделения.  
Строй покинули воины в чёрных доспехах: Эллисон Грус, Тристан Мальдонадо, Бальтазар Хаак.  
Капеллан-секутор забросил алебарду за спину и даже снял череполикий шлем, настолько он удивился услышанному.  
Бывший маршал Войска Ночи, чьё лицо за время службы превратилось в подобие старой доски для рубки мяса, бросил полный печали взгляд на боевых братьев.  
Неофит, который всего за пару десятилетий перевоплотился в устрашающую машину смерти, поправил скальпы еретиков на наплечниках. Бальтазар перенял варварские обычаи Возрождённых и нисколько не стыдился их.  
– Неожиданно, Флориан, – Эллисон посмотрел на друга точёными изумрудами глаз.  
– Есть причина, братья. Я отправляю вас домой как посольство. Хотел бы попросить помощи у всех Крестоносцев Грааля.  
– Я не могу говорить за орден, но попытаюсь убедить Маргата де Крака. Однако… объясни. Что за беда произойдёт?  
– Чаша терпения наших врагов переполнилась. Они сговорятся между собой и соберут к концу столетия армаду, способную сжечь даже память о нашем капитуле, а не только миры.  
– Не хочу обидеть, брат. Свидетельств нет? Только пророчества?  
– Верно, Эллисон. А в пророчествах, как ты знаешь, – Флориан снова метнул взгляд на Сердце Льва. – Со мной мало кто сравнится.

12  
На следующее утро после собрания и громких слов, которые так потрясли космических десантников, Флориан готовился к новому дню, наполненному важными приказами и вещими снами. Он снял маску – обнажились страшные рубцы – и начал бриться. Когда Дескин закончил, то наклонился к раковине, чтобы умыться.  
– Посмотри в зеркало и скажи, кого ты видишь, – прозвучал голос, от которого Флориан похолодел.  
Ведь его владелец сгинул уже давным-давно.  
– Себя или меня? – спросил мертвец.  
Дескин последовал совету и разглядел в отражении опалённый череп Жака Молье.


End file.
